Tired of who I was pretending to be
by missimogen
Summary: Dakota, in the eyes of pureblood society, was filth. Until she dropped her mask and showed them all the truth. Add the fact she lost her mother, her father is a jerk and she just dropped her identity as Hermione Granger. You have choas. HGDM some GW/OC
1. Dakota Aimi

AN~ I started this ages ago and I was just going through some of my stories and i read through this and thought may as well put it up.

Three tries, it took three bloody tries to get the hair right and then there were the eyes, skin tone and body. And the stupid charm that makes me smart. Packing, oh yes, packing, still!

I have straight blonde hair, baby blue eyes, tanned skin and the perfect body. Not trying to sound obnoxious, it's just the truth. My mum was wonderful, kind, intelligent and gorgeous, until she died of cancer. Frankly, I never knew purebloods could get cancer, but there's the proof. My dad is another story before mum died he was just like her, kind, fun and loving. When mum got cancer he was always worried and when she finally died, he turned cold. He just shut my brother and sisters out.

I'm one of four. I'm the oldest, in my seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. My brother, Cody, is starting his sixth year and my sisters, Kae and Kat, are twins and in there fourth year.

My name is Dakota. My family and I aren't known as family, not even the twins. Cody is known as Sam, Kae is Nadia and Kat is Laura. I can't tell you who I am, well, who I pretend to be.

Mum was a metamorphis, so it's easy for us to change into our other selves. I hate being her, I feel so fake and I'm almost the complete opposite. I'm in Gryffindor, Cody is in Slytherin and the twins are in Ravenclaw, it was incredibly hard to split them up. Even though they aren't supposed to socialize they are best friends in their other forms.

Kae and Kat are miniatures of me. Kat hates changing so dad let her stay the same, Kae, on the other hand, loves changing so she openly lets people know at school that she is a metamorphis. Cody is like a miniature Blaise Zabini, Black hair, blue eyes and almost as well known.

This year I wanted to look older than my form last year, so I added black streaks in my hair and some natural blonde streaks too. I looked at my body and shrunk an inch, which gave me height over her last appearance. I didn't want to be pale with the fantastic tan I worked hard on all summer, so I just left it as is. I changed my eyes to hazel and I was finished. Finally.

I started packing, with magic, all my favourite casual clothing and dress robes and then Kae walked in and laughed. "What's so funny, Kaitlyn?"

"Don't call me that," She retaliated, "_Hermione_"

"Shut up. What do you want?" I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down there tiger, Dad wants to speak with you, but maybe you shouldn't go with that mop on your head." She said chirpily as she jumped onto my bed.

"Shut up." I said. "Stay here I'll be back."

I walked down the corridor to the parlor, where dad normally is, and opened the door. "Hey, dad."

"Hello, Miss Granger," I flinched, "love the hair. I wanted to tell you something." I nodded. "This year be yourself, be Dakota Aimi Snape. Be my daughter, I miss that."

I smiled and hugged my Dad. Yeah my fake identity is Hermione Granger and my father is Severus Snape. He isn't that cruel. He actually is very nice and sensitive.

"But what would that mean?" I ask.

"Resorting and different classes and you will be you for once in your schooling life." He said care etched into his tone.

I shook my head. "It would be too hard to be completely me."

Dad sighed, "That's okay, as long as each time I see you you'll be you, personality wise. And every Friday night you come and have a private dinner with your siblings and me."

"Yes, anything." I squeaked. This year was going to be great; I could finally shine in potions and DADA and not have to answer so many bloody questions all the time. Plus I would spend more time with my family, which I haven't been able to do since before Hogwarts.

I left the parlor after talking with my father for a while and went back to my room. Kae was still there, but Kat and Cody had joined her.

"What? Is my room the new playroom?" I asked playfully as I jumped between the twins.

"No. We were bored and looking for Kae." Cody answered back. "Why can't you be you this year Kota? I wanna tease you all the time, not just in corridors." I hit him playfully. "Oww. Hey, I finally know how it feels to be Draco." I hit him again. "Fine."

"Cody, why do you have to be so Malfoyish?" I asked him.

"Draco's cool, if you actually knew him you'd be drooling at the sight of him."

"Yeah, 'cause that's what makes you so homo." Kae teased. Kat and I laughed.

"No fair." Cody pouted. "You girls got all the good comeback genes."

"As well as all the smart genes." I added. Kae and Kat giggled.

"So tomorrows the big day." Kat changed the subject. We all nodded. "Nervous Kota? Last year and you finally get to be you." I nodded.

"I just don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm going there Hermione and coming back as me. How does someone change in less than a year? I could change at Christmas, but that's too soon."

"Too soon?" My siblings echoed.

"Christmas is in four months."

"It's not too soon, it's perfect."

"Come on Sis, show some Gryffindork courage."

"What did I say about the smart genes?" I said to the twins.

"Shut up." Cody snapped.

"Four months. I can do that. Maybe even earlier. But you guys have to help me through it. Okay."

They nodded and left my room. I lay in my bed for awhile before finally drifting off. My last thoughts before my dreams overtook control of my body were, "I am who I am."

***~~~***~~~*** The next Day on Platform 9 ¾ ***~~~***~~~***

We were the first there, so we went onto the train and found three compartments right next to each other. I placed a charm on each so that only we could enter them, therefore saving them, and went into the middle compartment.

"CODY, BLUE EYES not YELLOW." I screamed at my brother.

Cody jumped at my voice and looked around before placing a silent charm on the room. "Loud much Kota? Remember, when at school my name is Sam S-A-M, not Cody."

My eyes widened. "Shit, I'm so sorry Cody, I mean Sam, urgh, I hate this." I said.

"Don't worry 'mione, you'll get the hang of it." Kat said. Kat was always the one who ended up calming us down. She is mostly quiet but can be a hell of a trouble maker, when she puts her mind to it. Oh yeah, never, repeat, never get on the bad side of Kat, never. Kae on the other hand is a complete and utter terror, loud, obnoxious and crazy, she's not as bad as Kat if you're on her bad side, but trust me when I say that getting on either ones bad side makes you a huge target for pranks.

"Thanks Laura."

We sat talking like this for half an hour before we spotted our friends. I hugged the twins' goodbye and gave Cody a kiss on the fore head. Kae quickly changed to a violet haired girl with silver eyes and grabbed Kat's arm before running into their compartment and disabling the spell. Cody rolled his eyes while changing them slowly back to the deep blue of Sam's and lightened his hair to a rich brown before exiting the compartment and entering his own dispelling the charm in his wake.

I took the charms off my own compartment and opened up the window so my friends could see me. Harry saw me first, then he pointed the others in my direction. Ginny turned and smiled at me before running towards the train door. I smiled and quickly went to my own door and looked out. Ginny raced towards me, but just then Cody's door opened and he stepped out. Well lets just say, boom, crash, ka-pow.

"Ow. That hurt more than Kota slapping me." Cody sat up and looked down at the girl spread across his lap. "Hey I know you, you're Ginny, one of Kota's …" His eyes widened. "um, never mind." He looked sheepishly up at me. I scowled.

"Who's Kota?" Ginny asked as she got up.

"Dakota, she's my sister." Cody answered.

"I never knew you had a sister. What year is she in? What does she look like? …." I left them alone and went back into my compartment, Harry and Ron behind me.

"Wonder who this Dakota girl is." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"I don't and frankly, I don't care." I snapped. Ron and Harry looked at me funnily. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon." I left the compartment and went back onto the station.

"Stupid boys." I mumbled. "When ever the news of a new girl comes up, they just have to tune in." I wound my way through the crowd before spotting my aunty and cousin.

Aunty Scarlet saw me first, she smiled kindly and whispered to my cousin, Layna. Layna whipped around and found me instantly. Her face brightened up considerably. I laughed at her. She started towards me. I watch her weave through the crowds and eventually I gaze right down upon her face. We exchange our hugs and Layna starts dragging me towards her mother.

"Hello Auntie Scarlet, how are you, I've missed you so much. Layna darling are you excited? What house do you want to be in?" I ask, swapping my attention from person to person.

Scarlet laughs happily and gives me a hug, "We're fine. I've missed you too. How's you're father?"

"He's fine, He wants me to be more me this year. So now I can finally shine in potions and defence. Plus I get to do whatever I want with my hair. Straight or perfect curls. No more frizzy hair." I reply happily. Scarlet is my Dads sister. She and my mum were best friends at Hogwarts.

"That's great, how are your siblings?"

"Driving me bonkers. Cody had yellow eyes before and Kat refused to change until just before she left the compartment and because settled so well together this summer, it's harder to get back into the flow of things at Hogwarts."

"What more can you expect from those three? I got a call from your father and he said that we should steer clear of each other." She looked at my confused face and continued. "My dearest son and his best friend."

I got it now, "Blaise and Malfoy."

"Did someone call me?" It was Blaise and the world famous bouncing ferret. "Hey mum, hello little miss cheeky, want some help onto the train Layney?"

"Um, Mrs. Zabini, why is Layna holding onto Granger?" Malfoy asked.

The reason I should've 'steered clear' was because with those two Slytherins it was, 'Where one goes, the other follows.' It's annoying, me and Blaise are tight, where as, me and Malfoy, not so tight.

"Good morning Blaise, hello Draco, Miss Granger did you say? Well she was just going to help Layna onto the train, but, now that I have you two, she can go find her friends, thank you miss for the help, it was really appreciated." She saved me, and all of us really.

I smiled, "It's okay, bye Madam Zabini and little Mademoiselle Cheeky, see you later Blaise, later Malfoy." I walked off towards the girls toilet block and went inside, it was empty so I quickly surveyed myself in the mirror. A perfect older and cooler Hermione Granger.

I turned the tap on and splashed my face, the skin tone where the water hit paled slightly then slowly regained it's colour. "Stupid metamorphis genes, someones going to notice when I go swimming I have two toned skin, 'Oh look Hermione has pale feet and tanned legs,' stupid Hogwarts sluts." I mumbled at my reflection, water does something to my skin, cool water makes it go paler and hot water darkens it, thankfully it wears out after a few seconds of being out of, or rid of, the water.

"Talking to yourself again Kota?" I whipped around, phew it was only Kat. "You should know better than that! What if someone heard you? 'Stupid metamorphis genes.' Only purebloods are metamorphis. Kota you need to be more careful."

Kat also worries too much. "Kat don't worry, no one ever uses the toilets on the station. Plus I made sure there wasn't anyone in here. So stop worrying."

Kat frowns at me and leaves the bathroom quickly. I turn back to the mirror and change into Kota. Stuff everyone else I'm being me this year.

I walk out onto the station and jump back on the train.

"Dakota? What the hell are you doing?" I turn around and see Blaise enter after me, followed by Malfoy.

"I'm sick of being someone I'm not Blaise and I'm not her, no way on earth, I'm tired of acting and being so smart all the time, I'm sick of being teased and not being able to say, 'Hey I'm not really me, I'm Dakota Snape.' Come on Blaise, you have to understand. I want to be me, Dad said I could. Before, with Layna, I just wanted to be able to give her a hug. If I did I would be questioned, aren't I aloud to hug my baby cousin because of who dad wants us to be." I say, I am tired of playing around. I walk away and go back into my compartment; Harry and Ron stare at me.

"What?" I snap. I grab my stuff and exit the compartment.

"Hey, that's Hermiones not your's." Ron yells after me.

I turn around. "It's mine. It never was hers she is me and I'm sick of her." I walk away and enter my brother's compartment.

"Dakota? What the hell? I thought you were going to stay as her until Christmas." Cody says.

Cody's compartment had filled up a fair bit since I left the train. Ginny was there as well as Tim Burda, Brendan McDonald and Lisa Turpin. I glared at my brother before putting my stuff in the overhead compartment. I dropped down next to Ginny and sighed.

"I couldn't handle being someone else C-Sam. I just couldn't, especially her. Now I'm going to have to be resorted and have everything change, well almost every thing." I smiled slightly. "Well, I hope I get into Slytherin. Like you."

"Why Slytherin? Why not Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff?" Ginny asks me.

"Why not Slytherin?" I retaliate. "It's okay, I understand. Not Gryffindor cause all they care about is showing up the Slytherins. Not Ravenclaw because they are smart sluts and does Hufflepuff really need an explanation? Contrary to popular belief, Slytherins don't think they're all that. How much extra curricular activities do Gryffindor do? Almost nothing. Slytherins are apart of the community, they do extra work."

"I never knew." Ginny replied.

"Hence the 'contrary to popular belief,' statement." Lisa said. I laughed and the boys bit back a chuckle. Ginny just looked sheepish.

"Sammy. I need the owl. Got to warn dearest Daddy and Tumbledore." They all laughed. "They don't know I'm coming yet." I say to Ginny. I grab a quill and some parchment and scribble a note of warning. I send it off with Newt, our Owl.

We feel the vibrations of the train starting rumble through our compartment. My heart skips a beat. Yeah I'm nervous. I wink at Cody and stand up. He laughs and winks back. I leave the compartment and go back into my old compartment. Harry and Ron are still there. I smile and grab crookshanks, who changes as soon as she enters my arms.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ron screams. I roll my eyes and change my hair to black and curly. "Shit." I smirk and change my hair back to blonde and straight.

"Later boys." I step out of the compartment and walk into my sisters' one. "Hello little ones."

"Dakota? What the hell? I thought you were going to stay as her until Christmas." Kae says.

I struggle to not laugh.

"What Kota? What is so funny?" Kat asks me.

"Cody –gasp- said the same -gasp- thing." I crack up laughing and have to hold the door for support. Kat, Kae and Crystal are the only ones in the compartment at the moment.

Crystal laughs along and Kae and Kat stare angrily at me. Kat stands and takes Midnight, the old crookshanks, off me and sits down, as she strokes Midnights fur she places streaks of different colours along the tracks her fingers make. Kat is the talented one in the family, she can change physical features of others and she loves it. Kae, as I said before, loves changing, she has the wonderful gift to add certain features to her body, wings or tails, at will, as well as being able to physically impersonate anyone she meets. I have that weird water trait and I also am able to change an object or animal's full body structure and colour. Coolest thing about that is that when a dress doesn't fit I just have to think of the shape of my body and it changes to fit or if my purse didn't quite match my outfit, poof and it's perfect.

Cody isn't quite sure of his talent. He mightn't have one but if he does it'll show up sooner or later.

Once I had calmed down a bit, I explained what was happening to the girls. They understood and agreed. Then I realized.

"Fuck." I yelled. The girls looked at me funny. "Heads meeting. Later kids."

I race out of the compartment and start running towards the front of the train all the way saying, "shit, fuck, bloody hell, fuck, fuck, shit," repeatedly. I get so many funny looks its not funny, well maybe a little, no seriously, not funny. I finally reach the heads compartment. I gather my breath and enter. All heads turn to me. Some are confused and some are amazed.

"Sorry I'm so late. I didn't mean to upset anyone." I smile innocently and sit down casually in the head girl's seat.

"Excuse me miss, but that's the head girl's seat." A brave Gryffindor male sixth prefect tells me.

I frown and turn around in my seat and look at the gold plaque that reads 'Head Girl.' I turn back around still frowning.

"Well, get out of her chair." A stupid Gryffindor seventh year prefect tells me. "That's going to be Hermiones chair." I flinch and smile evilly.

"Miss Granger didn't make Head Girl this year, Lavender. She sends her condolences to the sluts she shared her dorm with." I smiled sweetly at Lavender and turn to the other prefects. "I am your Head Girl this year. My name is Dakota Snape. Pleased to meet you all."

Almost everyone is in shock. Whispers about what I said can be heard so easily. "Oh my god." I say loudly over everyone. "Did you hear that Lavender Brown lost her virginity to Ron Weasley?" Everything goes silent. "What? It's true." I say innocently.

"Thanks Dakota. We really needed to know that." Malfoy said. I smirked. He laughed.

"Okay onto business." I start the heads speech. I brief them all on what happens this year at Hogwarts and then let Draco take over and do all the fun stuff, like Hogsmeade weekends and annual heads party at the end of the year in the Great Hall.

"Okay, so next meeting we will discuss what theme we will have and before anyone asks, yes you can bring a date." I finish off.

"And don't forget to patrol in the corridors every now and then." Draco yells as they leave the compartment. "That went well. I think you probably did a better job than Granger would."

I laugh. "Too true, too true. Hey Draco, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I ask casually.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend, sure why not." He replies.

I laugh and shake my head. "No, I mean now. We apparate to the village, stick around for a few hours then apparate back to the station. No one knows. Well?"

Draco looks ate me funnily and smirks. "Sounds like fun. Meet you at the shrieking shack." He disappears with a pop.

I shake my head and laugh. I copy Draco and appear in the clearing outside of the shack. Draco is waiting at the start if the path for me. As we enter Hogsmeade, we realize that we aren't the only seventh years there. Dean, Seamus and the Patil twins are there as well as, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent. I wave to Blaise and run towards his group with Draco slowly following behind me.

"Hello dearest Blaise. I guess I wasn't the only one with this idea." I proclaim. They all smile at me.

"Hello Children." Shit. I turn around slowly. Shit.

"Hi Daddy. Um, nice to see you on such a fine day. But I have to go so later." I begin to apparate.

"Dakota, don't you dare." I stop. I look sheepishly up at him.

"Why not?" I huff. I stand childishly with my hands on my hips.

"Don't act so childishly Dakota. Because you are the Head Girl and you need to take care of everyone. Plus people think you are new to the school. Apparate back onto the train or wait at the station for the next few hours." Dad said angrily.

"Dad, school hasn't started yet. You can't tell us what to do. Plus I'm no longer in your care because you've sent me to the school. At the moment I'm in the period of transition where I can do whatever." I say back confidently.

"Fine." He walks off towards the school.

"Okay weird." I say to the people around me.

We start with the 'introductions' then start walking around Hogsmeade, stopping here and there to buy something or get something to eat.

After around 2 hours of being in Hogsmeade we start to get bored.

"Why don't we just go into the Three Broomsticks get a drink and talk around for an hour or so. Then we can walk to the station and greet the train." I suggest.

"Yeah, my legs are hurting." Pansy tells us.

"Same, plus my arms are dieing with all the stuff I bought." Millicent states.

I laugh at her. "All you need to do is shrink them Milli." I show her.

"Thanks so much Kota. Why I didn't think of that , I don't know."

"Because she is so crunchy." Blaise whispers to Goyle. I hear them and laugh.

They look at me funny. "Umm… A crunchy is someone who doesn't have Blonde hair but has the intelligence of a Blonde person. In other words is dumb." I look around at all the smiles around me. "Don't even consider that I'm stupid, don't for even just one second." I scowl at the Slytherins around me.

They just laugh and shake their heads.

"Don't Worry Kota-Bear, I wouldn't think for one second that you weren't intelligent." Draco says as he slings his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. I laugh and play punch him.

"Funny Draco, very funny." I say sarcastically. "So I'm getting resorted, ha ,ha and a ha to you too." We all smiled and continued up the road. "Shit. I just realized I have to be sorted with the stupid miniscule first years. That's it, lets get up to the school and get me sorted now." I declare.

We start towards the carriages that just arrived at the station and clamber in. The thestrals move their bony black legs and trot all the way to the castle. We arrive and jump out of the carriages and up the stone steps that take us into the large entrance hall where teachers, ghosts and house-elves are busy running around, some carrying something, others pulling or pushing something along and most just floating around looking worried and checking things or starring of into space. No one noticed the seven teenagers walking into the castle and moving up towards Dumbledore's office.

I smile kindly at the gargoyle infront of the stairways and state my full name. "Dakota Aimi Rose Snape. I/m here to see Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, my fathers boss and my godfather." I state to the Gargoyle. "Standard protocol, Albus made up this ridicules password so that people would be jealous of his only god daughter. Quite annoying actually." I say to the group who stand stunned behind me.

The gargoyle stands aside and lets us up the stairway. I grab the phoenix door knocker and knock loudly. "Bit early for a lemon drop isn't it Dakota?" We hear an amused voice ring out from behind the door.

I open the door innocently. "Well, I was just wondering, if you could sort me now. Please Dumbly, please."

"Dakota, you know as well as I do that we need at least 5 or more witnesses." I opened the door to show him the six people standing behind me. "Well, okay then. Lets get you sorted."

We walk into the room and sit down on various chairs and couches. I sit in the majestic chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and put the sorting hat that my god father placed in front of me on my head.

"Dakota Snape, Hermione Grangers real identity. I see I was befuddled to put you in the wrong house. Yes, Gryffindor is definitely not your ideal house nor Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Only one place left now. Slytherin. This is what you want? Yes, good. SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted the last word. I smirked at my fellow housemates and took off the hat.

"Wonderful Dakota. Your father will be very pleased." Dumbledore smiled and claps his hands together.

"Thanks for sorting me now." I chirp happily. "Okie-Dokie lets go."

"Where?" Draco asks. I glare at Draco and smile innocently at Dumbledore.

"The Great Hall. To wait for the other students." I reply.

"Oh, yeah, stupid question; let's go."

We head out the door after a quick goodbye to Dumbledore. I lead them down staircases and through secret passages and we quickly find ourselves outside the painting of the fruit bowl. I reach up and tickle the pear, it squirms and the door opens.

"Welcome to the Kitchens!" I say proudly.

"Because we've never been in the kitchens before!" Crabbe says sarcastically. I stare at him. "What? Did you think that I was incapable of talking? Cause I'm not."

"Sorry, I've never heard you speak before." I reply. He shrugs his shoulders and walks into the kitchen, we follow his lead and step into the kitchen were we are surrounded instantaneously by cute mutant annoying elves… or in other words, House Elves.

I've never actually hated having house elves around. You know how I was all 'free the elves' well I'm not really. So I got Dobby to get out heaps of sweets and soft drink and we sat on top of the Slytherin table eating and drinking.

"Shit." Draco said. "Train's supposed to arrive any second now. Come on." He led us away from the kitchens and towards the sitting room just off the Main Hallway, we got there just in time, as soon as we shut the door, the Main Entrance door opened and a sea of excited voices came rushing through. We all laughed relieved and waited until the exit was clear and stepped out.

"We are going to make the biggest entrance ever. Seven seventh year Slytherins walking in 10 minutes late, they weren't seen on the train, a new girl, the heads and two prefects. I mean talk about a way to start our last year!" Pansy says. I pause.

"Wait." I say slowly. "I have an idea." I started back towards the sitting room and they followed.

Please Review. I know people are reading the story and i would seriously apreciate some reviews.... PLEASE BE KIND lol dw I can take some critism.

PS having trouble getting the second chapter going (8-11-2008)

Thanks to everyone thats reviewed I am very grateful


	2. Making A Scene and Out

Hey so I got 2 reveiws in a day and I was so excited. But my second review was really quite harsh. So first off I'm not from America so I have no clue what the states are (except ones that I've read about in some books) Second I'm fine with who I am and I don't 'strive' to be perfect because I don't care what people think about me. Tragic Background, of course I had to put some issues in her life, so I put something in that has kinda happened to me ( my dad ran off got married and moved to the other side of the continent, without telling my brother and me, ergo I lost my dad, who I hardly ever see or speak to) Everybody likes her?? Hello you've only seen the Slytherins meeting her, Blaise is her cousin!!! ( you even read the part were she met Lavender?) He's supposed to like her. And she's a metamorph because that's just how I wanted her to be. The whole story wouldn't have worked if she wasn't.

Onto the story.

Chapter 2 ~~ Making- A scene and out.

"You want to make scene right?" Nods all around. "Well, I know just how to do it. So sit and watch for a minute." They sat.

I turn around to face the wall length mirror and close my eyes. I picture my robes become more fitted on me and shirt do the same, with the top and bottom few buttons undone, I picture my white tank top become black and my skirt become shorter, I shift my knee high white socks into black short socks and my chunky T-bars into designer black flats. I lengthen my hair and place silver streaks through it. I open my eyes and smirk.

"Wow." Pansy says. I smile and change some threads of cotton into friendship anklettes. I slip one on to my foot and place the other two on one of the various tables.

"Pansy, your turn." I say. I walk over to her and do the same to her as I did to me, except I change her hair colour to bleach blonde with honey tones in it and her skirt to skinny leg black jeans with silver and green patterns on it. I walk over to Milli, deciding what I could do with her. I change her outfit to suit mine, but I take away the oxford shirt, leaving her with a black singlet, skirt and robes. I add a cute little grey denim vest to the mix and added a silver and green head scarf. I looked at them both and smiled. "Perfect." Gesturing for them to take the friendship anklettes I walk out the door.

"Hey, what about us." Blaise shouted behind me. Idiot. I really only wanted the girls to stay behind with me, but they just had to follow.

"What about you?" I shout back over my shoulder. I am so cruel to him. All well, he'll get over it. The other girls had caught up to me by then and we laughed. "Ready?" I ask them as we stop at the huge doors that opened into the Great Hall.

"Ready." They reply. I push open the doors with a BANG.

Everything goes silent and everyone turns to look at us.

"Sorry, we're late," I say loudly, "Threstrals got lost on the way up." I lead the group towards the Slytherin table and we all sit at the very end of the table.

"Dakota. It is no problem what so ever. I'll get the threstral problem looked into right away. Sit, enjoy the meal." Dumbledore replied with amusement evident in his tone. I beam.

Gotta love Dumbledore and his sense of humour. All the other professors were looking at our uniforms with unhidden disapproval. Apart from dad, he looked like he was going to burst into laughter any second now.

Okay, so we made it though dinner with no hitches but as soon as dessert and the announcement of the Heads and Prefects came around, the whole school (except the Slytherins) were in turmoil.

"This years Heads are Dakota Snape and Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore announced. We stood up and walked up to the front of the hall with all the Prefects. Silence, then the whispers.

"Did he just say Snape??"

"Her, isn't she new?"

"What about Hermione????"

"What the fuck? Two Slytherins?"

"Dumbledore has finally lost the plot."

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah."

We stood there for a few more minutes while Dumbledore explained the basic rules and told us all that the list of banned items had reacted 672 and for a full list see Filchs door (which Minnie had to transfigure into double doors because the list got to long and Dumbledore said he didn't want to say "To see the full list of banned items see Filchs door as well as the wall next to Filchs door." Lazy.) We left the front and walked back up towards our seats with Pansy and Blaise (7th year prefects) and I got tripped, on purpose by bloody Lavender freaking Brown. (who was also walking up the same aisle)

"Do you have a problem?" I ask her. The whole hall shuts up again.

"Yeah, it's you. How dare you think you can take away the title of head girl. The very same title, that Hermione Granger worked hard for. You don't deserve it. You're Slytherin and obviously a little skank. So drop the title and give it to someone derserving." She replied.

I laughed at her. The hall stared shocked. "That was hilarious." I say amused, I add on "but you know what isn't hilarious? The fact that I deserve this position more than her. I had to work harder than her for it because she isn't real, Hermione Granger is just a name, not a person. I am Slytherin, but for six years I was a Gryffindor, I had to wake up every morning knowing I had to be someone that I wasn't, someone who didn't even exist. I had to be abused everyday from people who should've looked up to me; instead they looked down and saw filth. So don't you _dare_ say I don't deserve this, because, I do."

Lavender looks at me in shock. "Who are you."

"I am Dakota Aimi Snape. Daughter of that professor up there." I point to Dad. "Goddaughter, to the Headmaster. Sister to twins and a little shit head, love you Cody. But most of all I am me and no longer Hermione Granger."

"Dakota, that is enough sit down." Dad said calmly.

I looked around the room. Instead of the crazy gossip I thought was brewing, everyone was in shock, some had even fainted. Most Slytherins were smirking at the rest of the school (because they now had one of the smartest witches of her time in their house), Ravenclaws were shocked and were gaping at me, Hufflepuffs were more uninterested then anyone else in the school (some had even just started up a conversation with their neighbours.) Half of my previous house had fainted and the other half were just like the Ravenclaws.

"Merlin, you would think I'm a famous person who just walked into the room the way all of you are gaping." I added before following Draco back towards our seats.

"Dakota, we have a lot to talk about after dinner." Draco whispered in my ear. I nodded.

People gradually arose from their faints and started being filled in by the people who didn't faint around them. The hall got slowly louder and eventually it reached its normal volume. Half the students had filed out of the hall by the time Draco and I were called up to the front by Dad and Dumbledore to be shown our new quarters.

We all arrived there after an extremely quiet trip. Dad left with a quiet word of advice ("Don't let the Gryffindorks get you down Dakota, you did very well.") and Dumbledore left us with the task of choosing a password ("to new beginnings right Granger" "Go fuck your cousin Malfoy." "Harmony it is then")

"Harmony, your cousin?" I asked.

"No. Harmony, the Password." He replied rolling his eyes and walking into the Heads Common room.

"Thank god, Harmony is a dog. No idea why you'd want to fuck ……" obviously I trailed off. I had walked into the Common room. Truthfully, it was beautiful. White cotton drapes hanging on every wall, a balcony, a japenese style eating area, a bookshelf, a mini kitchen and an entertainment center. I was in heaven. "I totally call first room." I froze Draco and checked out the rooms.

The first was gorgeous, almost identical to the common room (white drapes all over the walls) it had a sunken pit in the center of the room which held a very comfortable looking square mattress (no defined head or end) with white sheets and colourful pillows and cushions on it. The pit also held a low table which had a laptop on it and a brand new little black diary. I looked around the top level and saw a bookshelf, two more doors and a desk. I opened the first door and saw a humongous wardrobe half empty (school uniform). I went out of the wardrobe and opened the other door. It was a bathroom. Massive bath (pool is a better word to describe it), two sinks, Big shower and a toilet (no duh.) It was a shared bathroom.

I am so calling this room. I walked out into the commons and engraved my name into my door. I unfroze Draco and went back into my room, collapsed on my massive mattress, grabbed the laptop and signed into msn. No one interesting was online so I turned of my laptop and went to sleep.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SNAPE, WE NEVER GOT TO TALK LAST NIGHT. GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! CLASSES START IN AN HOUR." I woke up to the melody of Malfoy.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Stop screaming drama queen." I muttered to myself.

"I CAN HEAR YOU DAKOTA." Malfoy replied harmonically back. Did you see the sarcasm sign, because I put it up.

I sigh loudly and move towards the shared bathroom. After a quick shower and all my other morning rituals, I head back towards my room to get changed into my school uniform (the same one from the previous night except with a cute black denim vest.) I leave my room to find Draco standing right at my door and at the moment, right in my face.

"What the fudge?" I shout.

"Fudge? You mean fuck."

"Well sorry if I'm not swearing properly." Cue sarcasm sign.

"Right. So Dakota Aimi Snape was once Gryffindors number one smarty pants and my ex-rival, Hermione Granger. Surprising twist." He says as we walk toward the mini kitchen for a quick breakfast. "Who would've thought that muggle born Granger would turn out to be a metamorphic pureblood?" He smirks at me.

"Shut up, dh. Oh and btw, which means by the way, dh stands for dick head." I state childishly.

"I know what it means, I'm not that stupid."

"You just admitted that you're stupid."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too. Damn it."

"Gets them every time." I say proudly. I laugh and head towards my first class, Potions with dad. But just as I got out of the door, I was pushed up against a wall.

"Take it back." Draco tells me.

I shudder, he's so close to me. I can feel his hot breath against my ear and smell the soap and aftershave he uses. "Never." I whisper. I try to get out of his grip but it's to strong.

"Take it back." He repeats, some how finding a way to get even closer. He's flush against my body, I can hear his quick heartbeats and his shallow breathing. My hands are pinned above me and my heart speeds up.

I gasp as his tongue comes in contact with my earlobe and follows the line of my jaw he brings his tongue up to the corner of my slightly open mouth and traces the bottom lip. My eyes widen as he pushes his mouth right onto mine, he smirks and traces my bottom lip again. My mouth opens without my consent and Draco starts kissing me gently. I melt and start responding, he moans into my mouth and I smile. Our tongues dance slowly together and then start the battle for dominance as our kiss becomes more and more fervent. He pulls away and smiles down at me.

I grin and say, "never."

He smirks and pulls me to his side. "All well, I'm over it now." I laugh and agree. He takes us towards our lesson and we get stared at the whole way down. We enter the classroom and take a seat together at the back. Dad's there and he watches us do this with a frown on his face.

"Dakota stay back at the end of the lesson."

So... is Snape happy for his daughter or is he disapproving?? Find out next time... lol kidding. Keep reading and reviewing

Luv emgem~~


End file.
